


Give Me a Show

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [102]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Allison get ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



Allison rolled over on her back to watch Jason toss off his shirt and boots then shoot her that knowing look and a small, smug grin.  
  
She let him, didn’t even comment, just watched him strip down to his boxers then crawl under the covers beside her.  
  
“Enjoy the show?”  
  
“Pretty sure there’s supposed to be some performance to a show,” she countered, not because she hadn't but because he was too fun to tease.  
  
“Cute.” He pressed his face into her neck and kissed her, hands already moving. “I can give you a show.”  
  
She laughed and let him.


End file.
